project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Gym Leader Maylene/DPPt
Overview Maylene is the leader of the Veilstone City Gym. She uses Fighting-type Pokémon. In Diamond and Pearl. she uses level 27 Meditite with Drain Punch, Confusion, Detect and Meditate, level 27 Machoke with Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Foresight and Leer and a level 30 Lucario, holding a Sitrus Berry, with Force Palm, Drain Punch, Bone Rush and Metal Claw. In Platinum, the Meditite is level 28 and now has Fake Out and Rock Tomb over Detect and Meditate, the Machoke is level 29 with Karate Chop, Rock Tomb, Strength and Focus Energy while the Lucario loses its berry and is now level 32. Upon defeat, she hands out the Cobble Badge, TM60 Drain Punch and either 3600 (Diamond/Pearl) or 3840 (Platinum) Pokédollars. Tips for Beating Maylene * Her team has coverage for days: Machoke will withstand a few hits from anything not named Staraptor or Kadabra and between Brick Break and Rock Tomb (also Strength in Platinum) it will do noticeable damage to pretty much anything. Meditite may seem less threatening but it has perfect neutral coverage between its dual STABs + Rock Tomb, with Fake Out to provide chip damage while removing momentum from your side of the field. Lucario has a high Attack stat combined with Bone Rush to murder any Fire-type sent at it. * Lucario's Steel-type negates all of Fighting's standard weaknesses: While this should be a well known fact that Wing Attack and Psybeam will not even 2HKO the Aura Pokémon, it is worth remembering that the Steel-typing simultaneously exposes it to Fighting, Fire and Ground moves. Just keep your Monferno/Ponyta/Houndoom/etc. away due to Bone Rush. * Evolving your starter and Staravia in advance is a good idea: Staraptor is a powerhouse in Sinnoh and is one of the best options you can have for this fight. Infernape and Torterra have a much better time than their pre-evos, which struggle to get past Lucario either because of a lack of offensive presence or a weakness to its coverage. Don't use Empoleon, however, as you gain a weakness to the Fighting-types she specializes in. Good Pokémon to Use * Staraptor: While this requires a bit of overleveling, access to a powerful STAB Wing Attack, Intimidate and Close Combat to maul Lucario's Steel typing makes the beastly regional bird a perfect pick for soloing this gym. * Machoke/Machamp: While you need to keep your distance from Meditite, Lucario is easy pickings given its weakness to STAB Revenge and Machoke's good bulk; if you can trade for Machamp, so much the better. * Hippowdon: If you're using duplicates clause, you're pretty much guaranteed one of these, and as a bulky Ground-type with Dig, it provides you with a solid answer to Lucario and can take multiple hits from all of her Pokémon, although it may be a tad-overleveled in Diamond and Pearl. * Torterra: High Attack and Defense, combined with STAB Razor Leaf and Earthquake make the Grass starter a wonderful option for handling this somewhat difficult gym (thankfully Lucario lacks Ice Punch). * Infernape: STAB Close Combat and Fire Blast will leave dents in anything she has to offer and the blazing monkey is certain to outspeed. Just be careful with Fire Blast: if it misses, the incoming attack will hurt. Consider buying a Wide Lens from the Game Corner if you plan on using this move. Category:Boss Fights Category:Gym Leaders Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:Sinnoh